The present invention relates to collecting and analyzing data and, more particularly, to determining geographic features corresponding to a travel path from collected data.
Generating and presenting real-world data models assist end users in a variety of experiences. For example, navigation systems or devices provide useful displays and visual guidance in instructing or guiding people to desired destinations. Navigation devices use map or geographic data, including navigation-related attributes, to provide features, such as map display and map guidance. Some or all of the geographic data may be provided and/or generated from collected information.
However, collection and processing procedures to provide geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. For example, collection of data about the roads in a geographic area and developing useful geographic data for navigation devices may be time consuming and/or intricate. Accordingly, systems, methods, and/or techniques to assist, aid, and/or expedite developing geographic data, such as for use in a navigation device or other map or location-based service devices or databases, are useful.